


to play cupid (when he's already done his job)

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Because I need me some of that, But more exaggerated, Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Just something light and silly, Kinda like how they are now, M/M, Sort Of, The members are really dumb, The members ship ShowKi and want to get them together, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: Jooheon and Changkyun are idiots, Wonho gets influenced by those idiots, Hyungwon just wants to sleep and Minhyuk gets things done (although not with subtlety, never with subtlety).Hyunwoo and Kihyun, meanwhile, just enjoy it all.





	to play cupid (when he's already done his job)

“Hyung,” Changkyun calls one day during breakfast. Kihyun is still screaming at Hyungwon to get his ass out of bed, and Hyunwoo is probably just watching him while laying on his own bunk, providing ‘moral support’ as he called it. So it’s just Changkyun and Jooheon eating breakfast, the former inhaling his food before Minhyuk came over for a bite and ends up taking four.

“Yeah?,” Jooheon asks, eyes never leaving his rice bowl.

“Don’t you think Kihyun-hyung and Shownu-hyung look cute together?”

Jooheon hums, looking at the youngest seriously. “Well, yeah. Mom and dad and all, right? Of course they have chemistry.” Changkyun nods, and then keeps going. “Don’t you think Shownu-hyung is rather, um… attentive of Kihyun-hyung lately?,” he tries, struggling to find words to describe what he was implying.

Apparently Jooheon gets it, because his eyes widen and he’s got that look on his face – the one he sports when he finds the perfect phrase to complete his lyrics or when he’s got a fabulous idea (fabulous for him at least – usually it doesn’t end very well.).

“Changkyun-ah, you’re a genius,” he says in awe, and Changkyun just smirks in playful smugness.

 

 

The first thing they try to do is get the leader and the main vocalist alone in the dorm, because what better way to get them to confess than being alone for hours right? So Jooheon and Changkyun make plans for a movie marathon on their next day off so that they don’t leave, but then make other plans with the rest of the members at the last minute.

Hyungwon is easy enough, following Jooheon quietly as he goes home to visit his family and relax. Changkyun, on the other hand, is left with Minhyuk and Wonho, and while it didn’t take much to convince the former to visit the new shopping mall in Itaewon, the promise of new clothes and a fun time wasn’t sitting well with Wonho, who suddenly felt lethargic.

“Hyung, please just come on,” Changkyun groans. Wonho doesn’t look swayed, body planted horizontally on his bunk like it was too heavy to move. “But Kyun-ah, I wanna stay homeeeeeee,” he whines. “It’s okay if we don’t have the marathon, but I feel so lazy. You and Minhyuk can go on without me.”

Changkyun’s palm slaps his forehead loudly in frustration, before finally sighing in a resigned manner. “Hyung, this is a secret, so you can’t tell anyone, okay? There’s a reason I want you out of the dorm today,” he says slowly, going on to explain the situation as simply as possible.

Wonho looks like a child in a candy store by the time he’s done, bulky frame moving up and down in mini jumps of excitement. “SO WE’RE GETTING THEM TOGETHER?!,” he screams, before whispering an apology at Changkyun’s murderous expression.

Changkyun sighs once more. _This is not what I signed up for when I joined this group._

He’s even more disappointed when they come home to find Kihyun at the grocery store and Hyunwoo hitting the gym.

 

 

Their second shot comes in the form of a punishment for a game they take part in on a mini variety show. Wonho has the brilliant idea that the losing team has to give the winning team kisses on the cheek, as well as being their slave for the day.

They’re split evenly, with Changkyun, Jooheon and Hyunwoo on one team and Kihyun, Minhyuk and Wonho on another, while Hyungwon is left to judge the game.  Unsurprisingly, Jooheon and Changkyun sabotage the entire thing, making them lose purposely and the members either don’t notice it, or just don’t care.

They pair everyone up, and as its Hyunwoo’s turn to carry out the punishment, the members look on eagerly, watching as he hesitantly leaned down and pressed his plush lips onto the middle of Kihyun’s left cheek.

Everyone starts screeching as Kihyun and Hyunwoo jump away from each other in embarrassment, the younger hitting Changkyun’s arm repeatedly without realizing it until he gave a dramatic yell in pain. But that was all that came from it, the moment seemingly forgotten by everyone except the three who were behind it all.

“It was a good idea though,” Wonho sulks back at home, and Jooheon nods in support while Changkyun pats his arm consolingly.

 

 

“So we heard you’re trying to get mom and dad together,” Minhyuk says a few days later, grinning wickedly at the three boys huddling together in Wonho’s bunk. “Who’s we?,” Wonho asks, frowning at the empty space beside the man.  

“Hyungwon-ah,” Minhyuk complains, spotting the male somehow ending up in his own bed despite standing beside him just moments ago. “Please, hyung, I want to sleep, it’s my day off,” Hyungwon mumbles grumpily, snoring right after.

“Anyway, I can help you. Just leave it to me,” he says. Wonho and Jooheon nod almost immediately, excitement at the prospect obvious on their faces, but Changkyun just frowns at him. “Yah maknae, don’t you trust your hyung?,” Minhyuk asks, sounding offended. Changkyun doesn’t take the bait, shaking his head resolutely.

“No.”

Minhyuk scoffs dramatically, but Changkyun doesn’t let up and he settles for a spiteful “Fine.”

(They both knew the older wasn’t really angry though, especially when he still stole Changkyun’s food during lunch that day and then gave him the meat from his own plate later on.)

 

“Kihyun, hey hi how ya doin’?,” Minhyuk calls, pulling Kihyun into a bone-crushing hug.

“What-,” Kihyun tries to say, words muffled by Minhyuk’s shirt but then is just as suddenly pushed away and roughly turned by the shoulders like a ragdoll, Minhyuk shouting in his ear.

“Oh hey look it’s Shownu-hyung HI SHOWNU-HYUNG HERE’S KIHYUN CATCH HIM,” he screams, pushing Kihyun towards the older male. Kihyun stumbles forward and just as he manages to right himself he steps on a slippery puddle of something right in front of the leader.

What happens next has everyone’s mouths hanging open in awe (well except the mastermind himself, of course) – Hyunwoo manages to catch Kihyun in the most dramatic, fairytale sense possible; one arm hooked around the shorter’s waist and the other catching hold of his leg, bending them both into a low dip as Kihyun wrapped both his arms around his neck.

No one dares to even take a breath as they look at Hyunwoo and Kihyun stare at each other heavily. Jooheon and Changkyun are squished together in anticipation and Wonho is dragging Hyungwon out from his bunk, the younger having a murderous look in his eyes until he spots the scene in front of him.

Kihyun and Hyunwoo whisper something to each other but it’s too low for the others to hear, and then Kihyun raises his head, eyes closed as Hyunwoo lowers his, taking Kihyun’s lower lip between both of his plump ones, the younger almost immediately opening his mouth and deepening the kiss, fingers running through the elder’s dark hair.

Everyone loses their shit, and there’s screaming and hugging and Wonho nearly starts sobbing as Changkyun literally jumps onto him with a loud squeal and Minhyuk grabs Jooheon and Hyungwon’s hands and they have an impromptu circle dance.

Kihyun and Hyunwoo pull away at the commotion, standing upright and fixing themselves with light blushes staining their cheeks as they ask “What? What is it?” over and over, until Jooheon shouts “You guys are together!”

“Well, yeah,” Kihyun says, frowning.

“We’ve been dating for a while now,” Hyunwoo adds.

They all turn sober the next second, faces blank as they process the new information.

“You- but- you never said anything!,” Minhyuk whines in a betrayed tone.

“Why on Earth do we need to announce the fact that we’re a couple?,” Kihyun asks confusedly, but everyone is already walking off, grumbling and sighing unhappily.

 

Kihyun looks at Hyunwoo, and the two of them start laughing.

“We really got them,” Kihyun chuckles.

“I see why you kept insisting on not telling them, it was worth it,” Hyunwoo says, pulling the younger towards the front door. “Now that we’re out in the open, let’s go on a date.”

“We’re going on _another_ date,” Kihyun shouts, making sure his voice travels through the house. There’s no response, and he cackles as Hyunwoo bumps him.

“Don’t tease them, they’re really upset.”

Kihyun shrugs. “They’ll get over it, especially if they want dinner tonight.”

Hyunwoo lets out another chuckle, grabbing the younger by the hand and walking out of the dorm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was very random, I know. I just wanted something silly, so I wrote this. That kiss punishment was indirectly taken from their mini variety show No Exit because I ran out of ideas, and the last scene where they sort of dipped was from the anime Kuroshitsuji. I've always loved that scene on that enchanted camera episode; I've been waiting to use it in my writing for the longest time.
> 
> As always, although Kudos is welcomed, constructive criticism is much more appreciated!


End file.
